


Never Been Better

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, a bit werid, a lot of fluff, beach, but it's all good, i think i didn't commit ooc, i'm not used to writting anything else than reddie, stanlon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: Requested by @tinyarmedtrex on Tumblr, saying “Request! Stanlon meeting at the beach! :D”





	Never Been Better

Stan hated going to the beach with his whole existence. The sand making its way inside his swimming trunks, sticking to the sunscreen and water being always too cold for his liking. There were so many screaming kids there, that his head always hurt after an hour or so and, consequently, he couldn’t even read his book. He hated all the people walking around and screaming “Ice cream, buy some ice cream!”, playing volleyball and getting sand into his eyes and hair, but most importantly- he hated the lifeguards. 

In his experience, every single one of his local lifeguards was a piece of shit. They were cocky, they hated when someone was questioning something they ordered or even just asked simple questions, always were rude to kids that were just trying to have fun in the water and were just too fucking attractive. They all had abs for days, sexy smirks and beautifully tan skin and Stan despised their unfair attractiveness. It was always the shitty people that got the looks. 

But even with all this hatred for the beach, he still went there with his friends, being dragged almost, and complained the whole way there.

“Why the fuck do I always do it to myself?” he questioned once they finally arrived and started making a fort out of screens to stop the sand from suffocating them. The wind wasn’t that bad but they all knew that if Stan got just a bit of it mixed with sunscreen, he would throw a fit. 

“’Cause you luuuuv us, Stanley the Manley,” Richie sang and earned himself another grunt of pure agony from Stan. 

He finally gave up, laid out his blanket and took off his clothes. Beverly was kind enough to help him spread the sunscreen on his back, and while she was doing that, Stan looked around the beach, taking in his surroundings. He noticed some kids making a sand castle, teenagers playing volleyball (far away from them, so that wasn’t bothering him) and of course the lifeguards. They were drinking some orange juice and talking with each other, actually giving off an inviting and not judgy vibe, unlike the other times. Stan thought for a moment and realized he had never before seen them, they must have been new. 

One of them was rather on the short side for a dude, with tanned skin and freckles visible even from that far away. He had “Romeo and Juliet” resting on his lap, but abandoned the book to talk with his friend. And oh, wouldn’t Stan do the same being in his position. 

The friend had dark skin, much darker than his companion, short black hair sticking out from under his baseball cap and was overall really athletic looking. He looked relaxed, but Stan could see the muscles in his back working every time the boy was gesticulating while explaining something. He suddenly felt much hotter than before and had to take a few calming breaths. Holy shit. 

“Um, someone up for a swim? I think I need to cool down a little,” he mumbled and looked at his friends. Richie was busy playing some game on his phone and Beverly was already sunbathing with Ben by her side, who was reading some war book. Thank god for Bill Denbrough, though, because he just shrugged and stood up, heading straight towards the water. 

After a few minutes, they were both soaked and quite warm, the temperature of the water not being a problem anymore. It seemed to shock Bill, seeing Stan so willingly swimming in their “dirty and fucking disgusting, cold lake”, but he didn’t say a word. The boys decided to swim a little further, Bill wanting to observe some kind of water plants that he had noticed a few days prior. Stan was a good swimmer, a brilliant one even, he used to be in the school’s team and was always one of the fastest, so going there was not a problem. Or was it? 

It turned out that the plants were a little taller than Bill anticipated and had some thorns on them too, so when Stan came a little bit too close, he ended up cutting his leg open. And oh god, did Bill almost get a heart attack. He helped his friend get to the shore and then quickly waved over to the lifeguards, shouting for help. 

Stan’s whole calf was covered in blood, the cut a bit bigger than he thought originally. His face suddenly paled and he clung onto Bill for dear life. He hated blood. 

“Oh shit guys, what happened?” the smaller lifeguard came rushing to them, quickly exanimating Stan’s leg and huffing a few curse words under his nose. “Fuck, that’s… Mike! Mike, come here, you have to help me carry him!” he shouted, seemingly to himself, but then again, Stan was on the verge and fainting and didn’t really comprehend things well. He could feel Bill’s strong grip on his waist, the way hot sand was burning his heels and then another pair of strong, even stronger, arms around him, lifting him off the ground. A faint shout of a girl could be heard and he supposed it was Beverly and the rest of his friends rushing in aid. 

He regained control of himself after some time, already sitting on a chair in the lifeguards’ tent and drinking pleasantly cold water. There was only one person inside with him, and after some blinking, he recognized him as the Adonis from earlier. In a blink of an eye, he could feel his cheeks heating up. 

“Welcome back, Stanley,” the boy said in a soft, calming voice that made Stan’s skin crawl in a really good way. He drank the rest of his water in one gulp. 

“Uhm, hi, ehh..”

“You can call me Mike,” he smiled, showing off white as pearls teeth. His eyes shone bright and his face was awfully friendly and nice looking. Stan didn’t know what to think about that. 

“Yeah, okay, hi Mike,” was all he said, still looking suspiciously at the lifeguard, never having talked with a nice one before. 

“I don’t bite, you know? Don’t be so scared,” Mike chuckled and gave the other boy another cup of water. “Drink up, it’s really hot and you’re dehydrated,” he instructed and sat down next to him. Stanley only nodded and proceeded to do as told. 

The silence between them was awfully awkward and he was aware of it, but he had never been good with talking to strangers, especially really attractive strangers that had a kind smile and banging body. God, it must have been the dehydration, making him think such things. 

“So, uh, I bandaged your leg and all, you should be fine in a few weeks, give or take.”

“Oh, that’s really great.”

“Yeah.”

Shit, shit, shit. Stanley wanted to punch himself for not being able to say anything normal. He sighed loudly and shook his head, feeling defeated by this angel in front of him. 

“So… thank you, I’m gonna go now,” he said while jumping off the chair and making his way out. He could hear a sigh similar to the one he made earlier, and then a warm hand caught his elbow.

“I know we don’t know each other but… I would like to meet you someday, maybe not on the beach, but in, let’s say Taco Bell?” he said, hope visible in his eyes. Stan’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he couldn’t contain the smile on his face. 

“Uhm, yeah, that would be awesome,” he blushed, looking down at his feet.

“Really? Oh, thank God, ‘cause I thought you would say no,” Mike laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Stanley only turned more crimson at that. 

“No, I’m… I’m just really awkward while meeting new people.”

“So, we have something in common already,” the other boy answered, smiling warmly at Stanley and sending a wink his way. He wanted to say something, tell a joke maybe, but a shrill shout could be heard coming from outside of the tent, and then a bony hand was pulling Stan out. 

“Stanley the Manley, The Jew with a plan, my bestest friend, are you okay?” Richie was hugging him tightly, shouting like his life depended on it and prepping kissed all over Stan’s face. Stan rolled his eyes and pushed him away. He turned to look at Mike and blushed when their eyes met. He laughed nervously, so out of character for him, and nodded, still not looking at his friend. 

“Never been better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!   
> Find me on tumblr (richieshawaiianshirts)!


End file.
